The song from my heart Kyouya one shot
by miss89
Summary: Karai is an amazing singer and one day she steps into the Host Club along with her twin sister, Amai. When she sees Kyouya she gets nervous - it turns out that she had been dating him a few times.


**From the author:** This one shot was requested by PetchyaPerfect on Quizilla.

**Disclaimers:** I do not own either Ouran High School Host CLub or this OC! But I do own this story, so don't like it, don't read it!

* * *

Karai was on her way with her twin sister, Amai, to the music room to meet their band. Karai was pretty creative, she wrote the most of their songs herself. Both she and her sister were singers and could also play instruments. Ever since their parents died, they started to play, Karai realised that she actually could play noting more than 7 different instruments.

Walking down the hall the two sisters were laughing at their class mates' pranks to the teacher. They both found the Hitachiin twin funny. Suddenly Amai stopped.

- "What's the matter?" Karai questioned from her twin.

- "What music room was it again?" Amai asked looking slightly confused at her sister. Karai blinked a few times.

- "The third I think" she said and both shrugged their shoulders and entered the Third Music Room.

- "Welcome princesses. How may we serve you?" male voices said. The two girls looked at one another. Wasn't this supposed to be a music room?

- "Uh... excuse me? Isn't this supposed to be a music room?" Karai questioned.

- "My dear, it is" the tall blond host said and handed her a red rose. Karai just stared at it.

- "But we were supposed to meet out band?" Amai stated half questioning. The two girls looked around. If this wasn't used for a music room anymore, what was it then? They were both more or less confused. Suddenly, Karai's eyes locked on a figure at a table typing on his laptop. Her heart skipped a beat as she instantly knew who it was. Kyouya Ootori. She had been dating him a few times, but stopped because she thought he didn't really wanted to be around her and annoyed him. Her sister disappeared over to the twins leaving her alone.

- "What is your name?" a small blond boy asked her. She glanced down at him.

- "Karai Hiwahoshi" she smiled at him noticing Kyouya stopped typing on his laptop. All of a sudden she felt pretty nervous around him. She had loved him, but ever since they stopped dating she had tried to avoid him.

- "What a pretty name!" exclaimed the tall blond host.

- "Tamaki, let me take care of her" Kyouya suddenly spoke making everyone turn their attention towards him.

- "But..." Tamaki whimpered.

- "Forget it Tamaki" Kyouya stated getting on his two feet dragging the girl by her arm to one of the couches before getting them both tea.

Karai blinked and stared at him. What was he up to? A slight blush spread across her cheeks as he sat next to her.

- "What you doing here?" he questioned from her.

- "Amai and I were supposed to meet our band, but I guess we went into the wrong room" she mumbled and sipped her herbal tea.

- "Wrote a new song I see" he stated and adjusted his glasses. Her heart skipped a beat. How did he know about the new song? She nodded her head a yes and stared down at her cup.

- "Can you sing, Karai-chan?" Honey then asked the brown haired twin.

- "Yea, I can" she smiled at him.

- "How about giving a number?" Kyouya asked with a smirk. The girl swallowed. The new song wasn't meant to be sung right now but she agreed with it.

In less than a half hour, they managed to set up a scene and the entire band got collected. Karai swallowed once again. She knew she was going to regret this, but she did not have a choice really.

- "You look great on a stage, Karai-chan!" Honey cheered with a bright smile. The girl smiled back at him and glanced at Kyouya who sat in the couch along with the others. She took a deep breath and started to sing slowly.

_We were strangers, starting out on a journey  
Never dreaming what we'd have to go through  
Now here we are and I'm suddenly standing  
At the beginning with you_

It caught the other girls' attention too and suddenly everyone was cheering, crawling for more. A smile spread across her lips as she continued the song. Sometimes she couldn't help but look down at dark haired host, but avoided any sort of eye contact with him.

_And life is a road and I wanna keep going  
Love is a river, I wanna keep flowing  
Life is a road, now and forever  
Wonderful journey  
I'll be there when the world stops turning  
I'll be there when the storm is through  
In the end I wanna be standing  
At the beginning with you_

In the years she been singing, she had never received such a big applause like this one. She smiled to herself. It was a song that came from the bottom of her heart. She wrote it while she and Kyouya were dating.

It was getting a little late, and Karai and her sister had to go home. That was until a black limousine stopped next to them.

- "May I offer you a ride home, Karai?" Kyouya asked from the open window. Karai looked at her sister who pulled up a smile. She knew her sister had missed him, so she didn't mind she went with him. Karai then got in the limousine.

- "Why you being nice to me all of a sudden?" she question from him. He then pulled his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

- "You were awesome up there, you know that?" he asked her back making her blush.

- "Thank you" she mumbled trying to avoid his look and lust to kiss him.

- "Karai" he then said.

- "Wha….." he cut her off by pressing his lips against her. Her eyes widened, she had never seen him like that or kiss her like that either. His kiss was so different from them he had given her earlier. This was much more passionate and she then slowly kissed him back wrapping her arms around his neck.

- "I… I missed you" she whispered hugging him.

- "I missed you too" he said and pulled her to sit on his lap rest of the way to her house.

* * *

**From the author:** That was my Kyouya Ootori one shot. I hope you liked it ^_^

**Feel free to leave a review ^_^**


End file.
